The Academy Of Thought - Twilight Edition
by The Forgotten End
Summary: Welcome to my mind! I've got a million ideas for stories, from every category and genre you can think of, and I'm sharing them with you for one reason; I can't manage to write them all myself, even if I live to be a thousand! So here there are, though a bit of a warning; they are all with the pairing Bella/Edward. Someday soon I'll post challenges with other pairings, promise :D
1. Camp Confusion - All Human

**Authors Note; **The only reason that the storyline is so long and detailed, is because I wanted to write it myself. Remember that, because some of the others will probably be the same way. All that I ask is sticking to the pairings and the overall plot line, everything else is yours to play with as you like :)

* * *

**Camp Confusion.**

**All Human.**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward. Emmett/Rosalie. Alice/Jasper. Carlisle/Esme.**

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella, was eight years old, the first time she went to Camp Cullen. It started off as a way to get her out of the house, while her parents tried to work through their differences and save their marriage; it ended up being the thing she looked forward to all year. Mostly because of the best friend she made there, Edward Masen, a boy her own age. Despite sleeping in different camps, they spent all day together, for those three months, from eight until they were fifteen. They even kept in touch through mail the rest of the year. Then the camp shut down and they drifted apart.

Now Bella is a twenty-two-year-old woman, recently graduated from Seattle U with a degree in English Lit. When she finds out that Camp Cullen reopened two years earlier and that they're looking for volunteers, she knows exactly what to do with her summer. She signs up for the next three months, ready to recapture the happiness of her youth, no idea that an old friend had the exact same thought. However when Bella and Edward meet up again, it's difficult to restart a friendship, with the fiery attraction now building between them.

Edward Anthony Masen Jr., or Edward, was eight years old, the first time he went to Camp Cullen. He was originally sent there, because his mother was grieving over the loss of her husband and didn't want her son to see her break down. The reason he kept coming back was Bella. For him, it started off as friendship but when he became old enough to notice girls, he started to like her. Only fear of rejection and the knowledge of how far they lived away from each other, kept him from spilling the beans. Now he's a recent college graduate and returning to the camp he so loved once.

Emmett Dale McCarty, or Emmett, is a twenty-five-year-old man, volunteering at Camp Cullen for the summer. He is originally from Gatlinburg, Tennessee, but moved to Seattle after graduating college, three years ago. He wants to be a father some day and despite not being in a serious relationship yet, decided that camp was perfect practice, surrounded by so many children. He becomes instantly overprotective of Bella, considering her to be the little sister he never had and thus it takes him a while to warm up to Edward. He will not be prepared for the unique whirlwind that is Rose.

Rosalie Lillian Hale, or Rose, is a fifteen-year-old girl, staying at the camp for the summer. She was sent there to disappear, thanks to rumors from back home in Rochester, New York. After she tried to accuse the son of the richest man in town of attempted rape, her own parents threw hush money her way and hid her from the rest of the world, until she could learn to keep quiet. She is angry at the world, wants nothing more than to escape from camp and go at it on her own. And then she meets the ten-year-older Emmett and her entire game plan changes. She doesn't care about the risks, she wants him.

Mary Alice Brandon, or Alice, is a fourteen-year-old girl, staying at the camp for the summer. No one sent her to the camp, she wanted to come here, to have some fun after her first year of high school didn't go so well. After being seduced by a boy in her class, she gave up her virginity to him and was labeled a whore by the rest of her school. She can barely escape the taunts, stares and whispered words, so she chose to get away from it all. She quickly takes to Bella, who is in charge of her cabin and the two bond, despite age difference. But she's not the only camp volunteer Alice notices.

Jasper Landon Whitlock, or Jasper, is an eighteen-year-old boy, volunteering at Camp Cullen for the summer. Fresh out of high school, Jasper decided to come to the camp and relax, before the first harrowing year of college begins. Raised in the south as a gentleman, he has a hard time fending off Alice at first, not wanting to hurt her feelings. When he finally manages to convince her that he's too old for her and get her attention off him, he suddenly realizes that he has fallen in love with her. He drowns his sorrows in his friendship with Edward and camaraderie with Emmett and Bella.

Bella's parents eventually got divorced, leaving her with her dad. Edward eventually helped his mother past her grief, but now she is slowly dying of the same illness that took away his father. Camp is his way of taking his mind off things and getting away for a while. Emmett eventually tracks down Royce King II and gets revenge for what happened to Rose and he decides to wait the three years it will take for her to turn eighteen. Alice has secretly not giving up on Jasper just yet and returns to him four years later when she is of age, finding that he is completely lost without her presence.

Epilogue will be Edward and Bella, dropping their kids off with Carlisle and Esme Cullen, at camp.

* * *

**Authors Note;** I'd like for you to review, to tell me your thoughts on the storyline, even if you're not interested in writing it. It'd make me feel all warm inside, :P


	2. I Will Find You - Alternative Universe

**I Will Find You.**

**Drama/Romance/Friendship.**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward. Alice/Jasper. Heidi/OC.**

* * *

When the millenium arrived, Edward Cullen had finally had enough; enough of being around so many happy couples, while convinced that it would never happen for him. So, while all three mates were 'enjoying' themselves one night, he snuck out and left. It wasn't until a few hours later, that Alice got the vision of what Edward planned; going to Volterra to ask for death. She rushes off to save him, without involving Jasper and the others until it's too late for them to follow and ends up being forced to become part of their guard along with Edward. Basically, it's New Moon without Bella's involvement, okay? Okay. That's the backstory of the Cullen family. The year is 2005 and this is the story of Bella.

Isabella Swan has been living in Phoenix with her mother, for many years, raised only by a single Renee, who never quite got over losing Charlie. But now, at seventeen, she finds herself an orphan before she's even finished high school. She's spending all of her time grieving, packing up her mother's house and going through a life time of memories, when she finds pictures and memoirs. Her graduation is nothing special to her, she has no friends to calm her down and help her out of her funk, and her eighteenth birthday passes in a blur. But then, just when she has finished packing up the house, she stumbles over an old photograph and now she has found something to do. She is going to resolve the mystery that was her father's death.

When Bella was five years old, her and her parents went on vacation to Rome, Italy. Her dad, Charlie, wanted to go on a tour of all the historical cities, but Renee didn't, so he went alone, while Bella and her mother spent the day shopping. Charlie never came back. Now, all these years later, it's time for Bella to find out what happened to her dad. Her journey takes her through most of Italy and finally ends in a cold, dank castle in Volterra. But it might not be so bad, especially after meeting Edward and Alice Cullen. Jasper isn't there because Aro doesn't allow it. He wants Alice to himself. Up to you if Charlie is a Guard member, a prisoner or was simply turned there, leaving to live somewhere else. Or maybe he only became dinner, that's just not how I'd do it :)


	3. Family Is As Family Does - Pre-Twilight

**Family Is As Family Does.**

**Drama/Family/Romance.**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward. Rosalie/Emmett. Alice/Jasper. Carlisle/Esme.**

* * *

In 1933, Rosalie Lillian Hale is attacked, viciously, by her so-called fiance and a group of his friends, but as miracle would have it, she survives. Thanks to a very talented doctor, she is brought to the hospital and lives to see another day. But when no one will believe that the upstanding King son is responsible for her pain, she packs a bag in the dead of night and runs away, hoping to find peace somewhere else. Five years later, when Rosalie is twenty-three, she meets and falls in love with one Emmett Cullen. How much you want to follow their story of love and how it happens is all up to. At some point, Rose becomes pregnant and when she gives birth to her hybrid child, she is turned; but not before naming her daughter. Isabella Hale Cullen.

You should follow the small family as they raise this child and remember that Alice and Jasper had not joined their family yet, not until the fifties. When Bella reaches her seventh year and is officially fully grown, she realizes that there's a problem; she's in love with her 'uncle' Edward. You can do this one of two ways, in case the situation makes you uncomfortable; either Edward never came back from his rebellious period, until after Bella became a teenager, he's been living away from the Cullens or the two of them grew up together just as usual. Either way it's up to you, but regardless of what you choose, there should be _some_ drama, considering who Bella Cullen is falling in love with and who Edward Cullen is falling in love with.

It would be really cool to see your version of when Alice and Jasper arrives at their house, especially since they have one more member in the Cullen family now, than canon. Also, whether or not Edward and Bella are already an established couple at this point, is also up to you. Bring in some drama, either from the Volturi, some nomads or even the Quileutes, maybe when the Cullens first go to Forks and make the treaty. Otherwise, enjoy :)


	4. WIth A Twist - Twilight

**With A Twist.**

**Drama/Suspense/Romance.**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward. Alice/Jasper. Emmett/Rosalie. Carlisle/Esme. James/Victoria. Laurent/Irina.**

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella, is a seventeen-year-old girl. She grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with her erratic, hare-brained mother, but is now preparing to return to the small hometown she was born in, Forks, Washington. Waiting for her there is her father, whom she hardly knows, Chief of Police Charlie Swan. She only leaves her mother, Renee, because the older woman now has someone of her own, her new husband, Phil Dwyer. So, with the knowledge in her heart that she will never come to like Forks, she says goodbye to her loving and loved mother and boards the airplane, dread inside.

On Bella's very first day in Forks High she notices the four, beautiful Cullen children. She only halfway listens as Jessica Stanley tells the gaudy details of the adopted kids and their strange behavior. However, Bella is entranced by them in a complete opposite way from how the rest of the student body see them. She is taken in by the obvious strength of Emmett, the classical and otherworldly beauty of Rosalie, the quiet stillness of Jasper and the quirky bubbliness that is Alice. Over the next week, she watches them, never realizing that they are more aware of her eyes than she thinks.

Then, one morning as the snowy and cool ice cover most of the town, Bella has her first brush with death since her arrival. Only the object that hits her comes from a different place than Tyler's van. At the hospital, after being forced there in an ambulance, and while Charlie is otherwise distracted, Dr. Cullen invites Bella to his house, after her father has fallen asleep. Wary but trusting, Bella arrives, after a few wrong turns, at the large mansion in the woods, not sure what's going to happen. And what does, she never could've come up with on her own.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock, or Alice, was approximately nineteen when she was turned, sometime in the year 1920. The man who rescued her from a life of darkness is unknown and Alice herself has no clue as to her past. Thanks to her power of premonition she was saved from a nomadic life of beast-hood, as she saw glimpses of her future with both Jasper and the Cullens, mere hours into her birth. The hope that came from that kept her from slipping up more than a few times, as she waited for the correct moment to strike. But that's not all she saw.

After her first, successful, animal hunt, Alice wandered the woods, trying to figure out how to approach the family she saw in her vision. And then something new struck her. She knew from the surroundings and the wardrobe in her vision, that it was many, many years away, but she wanted it from the start. What she saw was herself, dressed in fashion wear, one pale arm wrapped around the waist of someone who wasn't Jasper. And this mysterious brunette woman had her own pale arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders. Their golden eyes were a match and she knew they would be best friends some day.

She never realized the complication of the brunette's history, until she saw Bella Swan in the crowded cafeteria room, that January day. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was the Vampiress from her long ago vision. Without the intrusion of Edward on their lives, Rosalie is more inclined to trust her sister and the entire family is there to welcome Bella to the family. They sit her down and tell her of who and what they are and what she has to do with all of this. She is immensely flattered and soon starts spending all of her time getting to know them. But what about her elusive mate?

Edward Anthony Masen, or Edward, was born in Chicago, Illinois on June 20th, 1901. He lost both of his parents to the Spanish Influenza of 1918 and almost died himself, but pulled through miraculously at the last minute. He never got a chance to thank the mysterious Dr. Cullen for saving his life. After this was over with, Edward moved to the South to live with some distant relatives. Then, two years passed and Edward was past his nineteenth birthday, when everything changed. And he didn't even know it. But it would all, eventually, bring him to Forks and a baseball field, in the future.

James and Victoria had not been joined by Laurent yet, and had in fact split up for a little while, when James lost Alice to the Vampire in Mississippi. Angered by his defeat, Edward was in the wrong place at the wrong time and ended up turned for his bad luck. He's been traveling with them ever since, though he is closest with Laurent and was the one who accepted the newcomer first. He is somewhat okay with his nomadic life, though unaware of any other way of life. But that all changes, the moment he lays eyes on Isabella Swan and her coven of protective, golden-eyed Vampires.

Along with one very familiar looking doctor. Deaths of Victoria and James, but good ending for Irina and Laurent.


	5. The Business Of Imprinting - New Moon

**The Business Of Imprinting.**

**Romance/Tragedy/Drama.**

**Pairings: Bella/Jared. Bella/Edward.**

* * *

Bella has just found out about Jacob being a wolf and, instead of meeting up with the pack on the dirt road, Jacob gets Sam's permission to bring her to Emily's house, to meet everyone. She is very nervous when she shows up, but that all goes away the instant her eyes meet Jared's. Sam orders Paul to take a very upset Jacob out for a run, before he phases inside the house and then he, and Emily, sit down with the two imprints, to discuss what is going on and what changes this will make, in each of their individual lives. And then, Bella and Jared go for a walk down First Beach.

Sitting down on a fallen log, they begin to talk about everything; including Edward and the Cullens. Bella explains that, while she is accepting of the imprint, there is a part of her, however small, that will always belong to the Vampiric family, even if the love she now has for Edward is more that of a brother, than a lover. At this point, Bella has yet to realize, that that's not completely true, but more on that later. Jared accepts what she's saying, claiming that all he wants is her happiness, even if it means not trying to kill them, should they ever return.

But despite their quick love, they have obstacles to overcome, before they can be happy together. Like a Jacob Black who refuses to accept the truth and runs away, staying in wolf form, unless Jared is phased. A Charlie who has a tough time accepting how suddenly Bella goes from agonizing over Edward leaving, to practically planning her wedding with a boy he hasn't even met yet. The only thing that makes this easier on Bella and the pack, is the fact that she already knew the secret beforehand and was accepting of it all.

Only weeks after Bella's graduation from Forks High, she becomes Isabella Cameron, at a small wedding in La Push, with only the pack, their imprints, Charlie, Sue, Billy, Old Quil and Angela and Ben invited. On this night, Bella has a long talk with newly phased Leah, to explain herself, as Leah insists on taking Jacob's side in all of this; since she knows what it's like to lose a love to imprinting. They find a common ground and over the next many weeks, after returning from her honeymoon, the two young women connect and become close friends.

As Jared is the same age as Bella, the two of them go off to Port Angeles Community College together, with Sam's permission. They get an apartment together and are followed by Leah and Paul, their close friends. Time passes and they are blissfully happy together, though there is still the issue of Jacob's departure hanging over their heads. And Victoria, but they aren't aware of her plans, just yet. Then, as the Cameron couple move into their third year of college, Bella finds out that she's pregnant. Five months in, and showing, tragedy strikes.

When Victoria's newborn army strikes, there won't be many wolves left standing. Bella is turned, losing her child, her husband and her humanity, all in the same day. She also loses good friends and family in Sam, Embry, Collin, Brady and Seth. The only survivors are; Quil, who stays in town to be with Claire, Emily who commits suicide a few months later, Leah who mourns her brother but moves on with Bella and Paul, who also chooses to stick with his two girls, having yet to imprint. In this story, his imprint is not Rachel Black.

The small family, consisting of one Vampire and two Werewolves, travel the states together, trying to find peace, but it's difficult. Especially for Bella, who, after years with the pack, absolutely despises what she has become. Leah and Paul have to convince her to feed, when she begins to starve herself, in the first year of her newborn status. She has yet to come to full terms with what she has become, when the three of them run into the Cullens again, sans Edward who is still moaning in agony, in an attic in South America.

It takes a lot of anger, pain and tears that can't be shed, until Bella finds it in herself to forgive the Cullens. And that comes only with help from her brother and sister, who find themselves bonding with the yellow-eyed Vampires and thus opening Bella's eyes back up. And it's during a conversation with Rosalie and Leah, that Bella has an epiphany; despite being imprinted on by Jared, that doesn't necessarily mean that she wasn't meant to be Edward's mate, too. Perhaps things were always meant to turn out this way, as upsetting as that thought is.

And that's when she sets off to find and bring home her other true love.


	6. Take Thee - Eclipse

**Take Thee.**

**Drama/Hurt-Comfort/Romance.**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward. Bella/Jacob. Jacob/OC.**

* * *

Jacob has just overheard the conversation between Edward and Bella, where he finds out that they are engaged, and he runs off in a huff for the forest. Unlike canon, however, Bella does not send Edward after him, to busy moaning about being a monster. Jacob makes it far enough away that Edward can't hear him, but he doesn't phase; instead he violently punches trees and screams at the skies. And then he turns to find a strange woman standing behind him. Turns out that there is still one Legend of the Tribe left, but it's been forgotten over the years.

The woman is a Guardian to the Quileute wolves and is allowed on their land, once every hundred years. The first wolf she comes into contact with, will be granted a wish, no rules or can'ts. Jacob needs no time to even consider what his will be; too young to consider the consequences of his wish, he asks that the Cullens had never come to Forks. (Not just now, but ever, meaning no treaty with the wolves.)

Jacob finds himself waking up in a world where he is not a shapeshifter, Billy has no idea that his son is aware that the Legends are real, his close and only friends are still just Quil and Embry, he is about to start his Senior year in La Push high and he's dating Bella Swan. For Jacob this is the absolute perfect life and he spends the entire summer enjoying it. (Whether or not Bella is still a virgin or not is up to you.)

But then Bella goes off to college, while he stays home finishing school, and meets the interesting and handsome Edward Cullen. Uh oh :)


	7. Never Again - Breaking Dawn

**Never Again.**

**Drama/Hurt-Comfort/Family.**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward. Charlie/OC. Renesmee/Nahuel.**

* * *

Bella wakes up from her honeymoon night, feeling happy, pleased and completely at ease. She giggles when she finds the feathers, raises an amused eyebrow when she sees the headboard and is surprised to find some bruising, but since she's so used to it, she thinks nothing of it. Until she is dressed and goes all over the house, with no sign of her new husband; until she finds the note. He has left, this time for good, after realizing how much he physically hurt her, saying that any emotional pain is better than him accidentally killing her. She is upset, of course, though not as much as last time, because at least now she knows he still loves her. She prepares to call Alice and get her to come and change her into a Vampire, so she can go looking for her husband... until she finds out she's pregnant.

Frightened about what that means, carrying the child of a Vampire, the scared little girl still living inside of her, calls her father instead of one of the Cullens. After giving him directions, Charlie arrives and is finally told everything, when it becomes clear that the pregnancy is moving must faster than is normal for a human woman. She stays at Isle Esme, as Edward's letter said that he and his family would stay away for a hundred years, if she wanted to stay there for a bit longer than was planned. But what happens when she gives birth to a daughter that is **not** venomous? How is she turned, how does Charlie deal with everything that is happening and what is Edward and the other Cullens doing at this point?

I'd very much like it if you didn't reunite our two lovers for at least a while. I fully understand that Edward should get to help raise his daughter, but maybe wait a year or two, for them to work through all of their issues and shared hurt. If you want to change the pairing to Renesmee/Jacob, that's your decision, but I'd just like, for once, to read a Renesmee/Nahuel story :)


	8. Broken Faith - Post-Breaking Dawn

**Broken Faith.**

**Angst/Drama/Hurt-Comfort.**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward. Rosalie/Emmett. Jasper/Alice. Esme/Carlisle.**

* * *

Carlisle manages to successfully convince a weakened Bella to terminate the pregnancy, after convincing her that it will kill her, leaving Edward all alone. She is eventually changed, after they leave Forks, so they won't break the treaty. She is happy with her family, even if a small part of her can't help but think of her little nudger. So what happens when they stumble across a Vampire couple, with a hybrid child and proof that it is possible to survive the birth? Will Bella ever be able to forgive Carlisle or Edward? Will her and Rosalie finally find the friendship between them?


	9. Second Chance - Time Travel

**Second Chance.**

**New Moon.**

**Angst/Family/Suspense.**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward. Renesmee/Jacob. Alice/Jasper. Emmett/Rosalie. Esme/Carlisle. Charlie/Renee.**

* * *

It's been ten years since the battle against the Volturi. Unfortunately for the Cullen family and their witnesses, Alice, Jasper and Kachiri were unable to track down any children who were like Renesmee. The battle raged for what felt like, and probably was, days, until almost all Vampires on both sides, were decimated. From Italy, the only survivors were Aro, Caius, Felix, the wives, Renata, Afton, Santiago and Jane. From Washington, the only survivors were Jasper, Alice, Benjamin, Kate, Maggie, Leah and Quil.

And in the midst of it all, was Renesmee. Captured by the horrible Volturi and forced back to Volterra with them, while the Cullens scattered, thankful that at least Demitri had been killed and they could safely hide, until they came up with a plan to rescue their youngest and most fragile member. A plan that has been underway for almost a decade and now everything is ready. With the hopes that with Chelsea out of the way, they haven't been able to brainwash the young halfling, the castle is stormed and Renesmee is brought to safety. But only to learn, with certainty, that her parents and soulmate are long gone.

It doesn't help that the remaining Volturi members, and all that they have recruited in the last decade, are still after them. And now they have successfully found themselves a new tracker. While not nearly as powerful as Demitri, the tracker is still more adept than James and that doesn't bode well for the remaining survivors. On the run, with almost nowhere to hide, Renesmee is split from the others, only her and Leah. They stumble across a dark cave, in the wilderness of Russia, where an elderly woman has been expecting them. She's here to give them something beyond their wildest dreams. A second chance.

Next thing you know, Renesmee is being flung back through time, only for some reason she goes too far back. What she doesn't know is that this was always the elderly woman's plan, because more lives will be saved this way. Renesmee finds herself back in Forks, during those awful months right after Edward abandoned Bella. So now, not only does she have to convince her mother of who she is and save her life and future, but also bring her back from the brink of destruction. But maybe that is made more easy, once Renee and Charlie are brought in on the secret? Oh and of course, Leah is sent back, as well, in case that wasn't obvious :)


End file.
